stargaterenaissancefandomcom-20200213-history
Tjesuher
Known in Egyptian mythology as the two-headed snake demon, Tjesuher is actually one of the nomarch's at the service of System Lord Khnum, who took control of the planet Esna after a Ra fall. History Unknown is the name of the queen who spawned Tjesuher, but we know that she arrived on planet Earth following Ra as one of her minor subordinates, known as a two-headed demon of the underworld and snake-shaped.Not particularly bright in government or even in military arts. Tjesuher was released from service with Ra and was allowed to take a marginal planet and be able to rule over it. But the reign of Tjesuher did not last long, a rebellion was triggered by his bad governance, causing the fall of his power. After being captured by the rebels, he was given away as a prisoner to a goa'uld who in the meantime was considering the idea of conquering the planet. As a hostage and prisoner of Khnum, Tjesuher learned the art of governing a goa'uld domain by honing his oratory skills. In the following centuries, the goa'uld remained in the shadows raiding on behalf of Khnum, the planets of the little rivals goa'uld, at least until the fall of Ra. Stargate Renaissance After Ra's death at the hands of the Tau'ri and their allies Abydonian's, the vast empire left at the mercy of minor underlords, was shaken by a series of raids by the most powerful System Lord's including Apophis, Heru'ur and Baal . But even Khnum, in his small way, decided to take control of some seemingly minor outposts. To conquer the planet that saw the defeat of Sokar, was sent just one of Khnum's lesser known underlords. Tjesuher arrived in the orbit of the planet, took control of the planet without anyone claiming possession, settling on its surface and to be exact in the great pyramid of the dead. After sending back to the goa'uld Khnum the ha'tak used, he imposed his control on the ruined planet by studying the biogenic weapons used by Sokar in an attempt to replicate them and use them not only against Khnum, but also against the System Lord's galaxy. While keeping the planet a ruined place, Tjesuher also resumed mining operations to avoid the attention of Khnum himself. A decade or so later, an SGC team arrived on the planet in search of an amate to use against the goa'uld. in an attempt to eliminate the SGC team, Tjesuher, was killed in the explosion of a bomb allowing the Tau'rì unit to return to Earth. Resurrected from his jaffas and disfigured horribly in part in the face, Tjesuher had to cope with the arrival of Khnum, recalled by the voices of a potential betrayal by Tjesuher. The rebellion of the servants For decades, the nomarchs at the service of Khnum continued to accumulate resources, armies and above all conspire against each other until one of them secretly succeeded in deploying most of the nomarch's against System Lord Khnum. Only a very few underlords remained loyal to the System Lord, the latter occupied by matters external to his rule, he did not realize the threat until rebellions broke out on the Tanis, Khet and Pelusium planets. Having come to the notice of the open rebellion of the single Nomarch's, the System Lord ordered the fleet to hit the individual nomarch's rebels and their possessions. Upon arrival in the orbit of the planet Tanis, the heart of the rebellion, Khnum and his army discovered that most of the nomarch's had rebelled, eager for power and eager to take the life of System Lord. The first battle saw the System Lord fleet defeated and forced to back down on safer positions. Continued raids by the allied forces of the various nomarchs, progressively weakened the armies of Khnum, who nonetheless retained full control of what remained of his empire. Strangely, neither the other goa'uld, nor other forces in the galaxy seemed to be interested in this internal struggle. In the following year, of the allied forces of Khnum, there remained only the nomadic planet Feovaiu, Gezegen and Canopus, the only ones still to oppose the increasingly ferocious attacks brought by the nomarch's rebels. But even this faction began to creak. The rivalries between the nomarch's and in particular between Kara and, Hehet, brought a moment of breath to the faction led by the System Lord, now terrified by the idea not only of losing his rank, but the same life. With skilful diplomacy, Khnum convinced many of the nomarch's rebels, to abandon the hostilities and to stand again on his side in exchange for new privileges. Maitreya, Serapis and Dedwen left the front and became neutral but in fact loyal to the System Lord again. With an enemy deprived of a considerable part of the forces, the balances temporarily changed. Aware of not being able to sustain a conflict that was bleeding for a long time, Khnum attracted the remaining rebel goa'uld within an uninhabited solar system with the rest of his fleet, but without the help of the nomarchs considered traitors of both sides . In the final battle, the System Lord's fleet finally managed to bend the enemy forces. After capturing the nomarch's: Shezmu, Mandulis, Atut, Hehet, Khemu, Kara, Yahweh, Tjesuher, Viracocha, and Igai, he had them publicly executed in the main square of the city of Akhmenu. But aware of the loss of so many excellent governors, he resurrected them one after the other, conditioning however their loyalty, and making sure that a rebellion could never happen again. Personality Tjesuher is a very aggressive and ruthless Goa'uld. His people remain primitive and in poverty and their human slaves have no rights. Even the priests of Jaffa live in poverty in a mendicant order. The other Goa'uld Tjesuher is partially restrained, if they are more powerful than he or he serves them. The prince usually behaves in a very condescending and arrogant way towards peers or weaker Goa'uld. Tjesuher is extremely selfish and ambitious, wants to accumulate power and strives to elevate the status of lord of the system. Personally, it is very resistant to pain. He has strong sadistic tendencies and enjoys seeing other ailments, but he is also a masochist. Tjesuher cuts regularly with the blades or scrapes the skin and the old wounds. The Goa'uld enjoys the intoxication he receives from pain. Category:Goa'uld Category:Warlords Category:Khnum Underlords